


Snow

by depressivesergeant



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex, PWP, Panic Attacks, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressivesergeant/pseuds/depressivesergeant
Summary: When Dick rescues a lost omega being harassed in the woods, he finds a mate after years of isolation.





	1. Chapter 1

When the snow came, the wintertime was finally complete, and although Dick used to hunt during fall to not have to bear the consequences of a cold and ever-rainy winter, Dick was now out and preparing his wildmeat to transportation. He knotted the leather bag with trembling, almost dormant fingers. It was getting colder and colder as the sky darkened and the wind got faster against his face. He needed to hurry, he couldn't be caught into a storm. So as soon as he knotted everything, he stood up, pulling the bag to his back with him. There was no time to waste then. He breathed as shorter as possible so to not fill his lungs with freezing air and started walking. He couldn't run, he needed to keep his lungs warm enough. When he stopped, feeling his hands getting dormant, it was the time Dick caught a scent in the air. He sniffed, there was something very hot in the air, almost spicy. There was...there was someone out there. He looked around, walking slowly, trying to find some scent, someone. Then when he heard a whimper, he sped up and walked to a small house, something like a hut. Dick stepped closer and saw someone looking down at something. He heard sarcastic laughter.

Lew sat huddled on the dirt floor, his knees drawn to his chest. He shivers, both cold and frightened- the Alpha standing over him leers with malicious intent, and his clothes are worn and tattered from running for so long without shelter. He'd thought the hut to be safe, but when his heat came while he was asleep and there were no scent blockers to be had anymore, this Alpha had been drawn to him. He's tall, muscle-bound and filthy, and grins at Lew with half a mouth of teeth.

"Pretty boy," he growls. "All alone and in heat- all for me."

"Leave me alone, " Lew whimpers, desperately looking for a way to escape. The Alpha blocks the doorway completely, and in his current state his muscles are weak, lax with the hormones of his heat. He's wet between the legs, his slick a sugary scent in the air, and he draws his thighs together, embarrassed and terrified.

"You're trapped and you know it," the Alpha chuckles. "Let me take care of you, sweet Omega," he purrs, and steps closer. Lew lets out a cry of fear, pushing himself back against the wall and trying in vain to hide himself. He hears the crunch of footsteps and smells the scent of another Alpha nearby, and Lew sobs weakly.

Dick frowned as he stepped into the scene, supporting himself on the doorframe, still very much hidden in the darkness of the house's entrance - the sky lack of light also covering his frame by the way the baby blue sky turns fast into darker undertones of blue and purple. It couldn't be real, he asked God it wasn't. Few scenes, situations could be as ugly as one of someone threatening another, another who was in a very difficult, vulnerable spot. Alphas like those disgusted him, made him sick and ashamed for his kind, and Dick couldn't let it happen, not when he could intervene. He walked slowly but he knew the guy could scent him at any given moment. They were sensitive to each other's smells, they felt life by them a lot of times, they met each other by them. Still, the guy seemed to be too involved into his own game to remember his surroundings. Dick stepped behind him:

"You are the one trapped," Dick said, calmly; he breathed deeply, he didn't want to just yet let himself be led by instinct or he would take that guy by the scalp and Lord would have to give him his mercy.

"I'd kindly ask you to let him be or..." he licked his lips and passed his hand over the guy's scalp, as if it were a caress...until it was him yanking the guy back, making them have eye contact. "I think you may know what 'or'."

Lew raises his head, startled, when he hears the new Alpha's threat. He watches as the Alpha- a ginger, clad in dark leather and furs, his eyes cold with disgust- takes ahold of the other Alpha's hair, tugging him back. He raises an arm and Lew sees a glint of silver, the knife pressing into the Alpha's fleshy neck.

"F-fuck," the Alpha whimpers. "Y-you can have him, h-holy fuck." The ginger Alpha seems to smirk then, letting the shorter Alpha go. He turns and runs, leaving Lew and the ginger Alpha alone in the hut.

Lew stares up at the Alpha distrustfully. "A-are you g-gonna try an' t-take me too?" he asks, shivering.

It took a time for Dick to turn around to the Omega, as he fell quite filled with a sudden adrenaline, but when he turned to the Omega, he shook his head quickly, lowering his weapon "Me? No!" he answered, grimacing slightly. He would never do such a thing. Especially not to that Omega, the poor man looked so pale and ill-treated, he could be sick or hungry, none in that state should be treated as badly as how that other Alpha was treating him. Dick couldn't help feeling a deep and strong need to help, though. Despite bearing well the sweet scent, Dick needed, more than he thought rationally, to offer the Omega something to eat or a place to pass the night, especially in a day like that one: cold and in heat. Dick looked at the young man's eyes: "Please, what's your name?" he asked softly, taking his knife back to his pants. "Have you been eating?"

Lew stares up at the Alpha, uncertain. "Lew," he says finally, "my name is Lew." He draws his thin, tattered cloak tighter around his shoulders, and shakes his head. "I haven't eaten in...a few days. I don't know how long it's been. I'm- I'm lost," he admits forlornly. "I was travelling with my family and- and we were attacked. I ran. I don't know where I am. I-I don't know if they survived. I-I had a mate," he chokes out brokenly, the grief welling up unbidden. He curls up tight again, his heart aching. "I-I had a mate, but I don't feel him a-anymore."

Lew can't help the tears that slip free, but he stifles his cries, tired and aching and overwhelmed, and embarrassed to show his weakness in front of a stranger, an Alpha, no less.

Dick listens patiently, nodding so to encourage the Omega, Lew, to keep talking. It's a good sign that Lew is willing to talk, so they can get to know each other better and Dick gets even more sure of his first thoughts, of helping the man. A bad sign, on the other hand, is that Lew is alone and maybe he'll keep being from then on. What were the chances Lew would find his Alpha, again? And the chances Lew had been an Omega by himself, in a world like that? 

It's also sad even for to see the man crying, so Dick shift his glance away from him when he does. He doesn't want to take anything else away from this man.

"I understand," Dick nods in the end, "And I--" No, he wouldn't say 'I'm sorry' just yet. Lew could still find his Alpha. Dick wouldn't steal the man's hopes. They could even be the only thing keep him standing when he was so many days without feeding himself. "Lew, I understand it can look strange and even feel scary, but I'd like to help you," and he hurried up to complete, "I'm not asking for anything in exchange."

Lew sniffles, trying to bring his breathing back to normal, and meets the Alpha's eyes. There's kindness there, and sympathy, the icy blue soft and comforting. He nods his assent, sure he has nothing left to lose by this point, and stretches his legs out slowly, not quite ready to stand but needing to move. He becomes aware again of the hot wet ache between his legs and worries his lip, nervous. His mate had always been there to take care of him in his heats before, but now there is only the Alpha before him, a stranger he doesn't entirely trust, particularly not in the task of attending to his Omega body's needs.

"I've never spent a heat on my own," he says quietly. "I don't know what to do." Lew picks at a tear in his pants leg, swallowing nervously. He cants his head, looking back up at the Alpha. "What's your name?"

When Lew stretches his legs, Dick is suddenly hit hard with the realization that Lew is really, really in heat. His scent is getting stronger and spicier, and his behavior can become increasingly reckless in no time from then on. He cannot let it happen here, or they would have to stay at the hut with no food, no bed or anything that could help Lew to rest while a snowstorm developed outside.

He kneeled quickly, arranging the strap of his bag on his shoulder so he could help his sore shoulder. The wildmeat is also going to be bad soon if they don’t start moving.

“I’m sorry, Lew, but we have to go,” he says, looking outside a small window. It’s very hard to spot anything from how blurry the window is, but it’s already dark outside, “Can you walk alone, or you need support?” Dick asks before walking around Lew to give him physical support if needed. “My name is Dick”, he says in a hurry, worried for the weather outside.

Lew nods in agreement. "It's not safe here," he says, "Do you have a cabin or something?" He pulls himself to his feet, standing awkwardly with his soiled pants. "I can walk," he affirms, his legs a bit shaky but otherwise feeling fine. He hadn't been injured beyond some small scrapes and scratches from the brush while he was running. He was lucky.

There were bears in these woods, other large animals probably starved enough to go after a weakened, vulnerable human. His mate had been especially protective of him as they followed the trail they had been on- but now Lew's been thrown in the middle of it all, his family lost, a stranger offering shelter, a snowstorm brewing all around them, and his heat thickening in his blood like syrup with each passing minute. He knows there's not much time left before his thoughts turn incoherent and he reaches out blindly for an Alpha's comfort. It makes his stomach sour, but he tries to reason that Dick is certainly much kinder than that other Alpha, that he would try to make it gentle and respect Lew's boundaries.

Lew finds Dick's eyes, feeling a bit hazy at the edges, and hopes this shelter is nearby.

"Yeah," Dick nods, "I live nearby," making a motion to help Lew to stand but as the Omega says he can walk, he steps back. The Omega is still under too much stress and Dick doesn't want to add up on that. So he takes his scarf, and then his jacket off instead. "I don't need them right now," he says with certainty, "I'm better fit than you, so you should take them," Dick offers his jacket, soon resting it against the Omega's back, trying to not be too awkward since he really didn't want to scare the Omega after what had just happened to him "We need 20 minutes of walking, can you do it?" Dick asks, rubbing his arms discreetly, already feeling the cold on his skin. He even tries to smile as he looks at the shorter man. He hopes the guy can have enough comfort for all that was happening to him lately.

Lew accepts the coat and scarf gratefully, letting out a soft moan as the heat envelops him. It'd been so long since he'd been warm. He nods, murmuring a thank you, and looks out the doorway apprehensively. "Long time to walk," he says softly. "We should get started."

Lew's dreading it, but he won't say anything- it must be done, after all- they could not survive a storm in the hut with no food or warmth. But his heat is making him uncomfortable, and walking is likely to make it worse. He resolves to ignore it as best he can. Surely at the Alpha's home he can take a bath and try to deal with his urges in private.

“It is some walking,” Dick agrees, checking on his bag and then walking closer to the other, "But if you feel too ill, you can tell me," and he would try to help him out, supporting Lew on his shoulder. "Soon you'll be in a better state, Lew,” he remembers the Omega, seeing his soft features a little wriggled with a small grimace, “Don't worry." He says that but he hurries as much as he can, trying to keep himself closer to Lew so to keep an eye on him. In the cold weather, he can barely scent Lew's smell and probably they won't be bothered again by any other kind of werewolf - he also was there to stop it from happening anyway. Walking and breathing though felt a little harder without his coat, so he turned around to Lew. "If you can, let's hurry up. The wind is getting stronger already."

Lew smiles faintly. "Okay," he agrees, and steps out of the hut. The wind whips at his face and he tucks his chin into the scarf. He notices Dick's scent heavy in the fabric, warm and sweet, like apples and cinnamon. It's good - it sends a shiver down his spine - but he shakes the thought away quickly. His mate is waiting for him somewhere, surely. "Lead the way." he says to Dick.


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally got to Dick's place, Dick let his keys on a drawer's top, close to the door and walked quickly to the fireplace to warm the house and then ran to put the meat in the freezer so it wouldn't go bad, that meat he had just hunted would be his - and probably Lew's for the time being - main meals for at least the weekend. All of what he had done he did in the dark, though, since he was used to the house, but he soon ran back to Lew and turned on the lights.

"Yes, Lew, shower, right?" he breathed out, rubbing his hands one against the other for warmth since he was still on his navy-blue comfortable sweater over a beige shirt. "Yes, it's on the second floor." He pointed with his chin to the stairs, walking to it and climbing until the hall so to light the hall and point out the doors.

"It's here," he pointed to a door, "A room you can rest and here," he pointed to the other beside the first, "The bathroom so you can take a warm shower."

He tried to smile a bit and climbed down the stairs after admiring his house, if it looked comfortable. The middle size two store cabin had a couple of rooms upstairs for bathrooms and bedrooms, a wide leaving room with two straight sofas on the ground beside a humble but comfortable kitchen where Dick could move easily to prepare his meals and a room behind those that worked as a workshop and office for Dick. There was a time Dick worked with business and worked in a chocolate factory as a manager, but those times ended after the "revolution" and the economic crisis that supposed excused the dictatorship. He now mostly worked to himself and to keep his house comfortable. He hoped Lew could have what he needed.

"I will take a towel and prepare something for us to eat. You can open a soap for your own use." He thought and almost touched Lew's shoulder with his hand, but he stopped it, he didn't want to make Lew feel scary or something, especially when he had nothing in his belly.

Lew follows Dick into his home, looking around in the dark cottage as the Alpha goes to start a fire and store the meat he'd caught. He returns to turn the lights on and shows Lew around, leaving him in the bathroom upstairs as he goes to fetch a towel. He returns with the towel in hand and gives it to Lew.

"Thank you," Lew says sincerely. He smiles, and Dick leaves, closing the door behind him. Dick turned back to his own tasks, of course not before he settled a couple of clean clothes of his for Lew to use on the bed which would be his there; Lew’s own clothes seemed to be too worn out and Dick couldn't let the Omega in those thin and ragged clothes, especially not when the weather was getting colder and colder.

After putting them over the bed covered with a clean white sheet, he had just taken off his closet and a folded checked blanket over the corner of the bed, Dick climbed down the stairs and headed to the kitchen so to prepare their meal. In a cold like that one, they needed to have something hot and substantial, especially to the Omega who were days without eating and would need the energy to take care of his heat.

At the kitchen, he took some vegetables he had gathered in the morning and some fruits to complete their meal besides taking a part of the fresh meat he had got that afternoon hunt. Dick sighed as he started cutting and mixing ingredients, thinking of the Omega, Lew.

Was he going to be good there? Would he be able to pass through his heat without complications for the lack of his mate? Dick was worried about that. He had never taken care of an Omega, not even his Omega cousins when they were younger than Dick - and how would he? 

Some hours later, he was knocking on the bedroom’s door:

“Can I bring you the meal, Lew?” he asked against the door, his hands against the wooden entrance.

"Yeah," Lew answers, clearing his throat.

Dick can feel Lew's sweet scent from behind a door again, but now it feels like he was scenting it for the first time, because the smell feels fresh, it fills the room with a unique mint with... chocolate scent, he ponders. The Omega smells like himself now, without the filth and sweat to mask it.

When he takes the tray from over a dresser top in the hall, Dick feels the scent getting stronger as he pushes the door by the tray and the help of one of his hands. He tries to ignore the effect, of course, but he can feel the goosebumps. 

Although overwhelming nonetheless, to his body and mind, it's nice to see the Omega wearing something comfortable and warm, scenting to his own smell and not some dirty took from along the way. 

Dick smiles gently, glad that Lew looks better.

"I don't know if you like rabbit meat, beans, and some other vegetables I got here," he tells Lew, as he surveys the plate with the main meal, and then a bowl with some small fruits. He looks up to Lew, surveying him now, "Are you feeling better? You look...better."

Lew looks up, noticing Dick's eyes on him, and smiles faintly, his cheeks coloring. "Thank you," he says as he accepts the tray, moving to set it on the desk beside the door. His stomach growls audibly and he flushes, embarrassed. "This looks wonderful." He sits down, body language still open to Dick as he takes a bite of the rabbit meat.

"Much better," he affirms quietly. "Thank you. For- for all of this. It's more than you ought to do for me." He takes to his meal, careful not to eat too fast in his hunger.

"No, it's alright," Dick answers, shaking his head and resting a bit of his torso against the doorframe as he looks distractedly outside the window and then back to Lew, trying to not look too invasive as the sweet Omega eats his meal. He imagines that eating after a time without anything must be overwhelming and a little embarrassing for oneself; he had been there not long ago, during the storms and the war. "You needed help, so I helped you," he smiled serenely, "In a world like this we need to keep brewing kindness, don't you think?" He smile grew, bringing color to his own face, too.

Lew watches Dick lean against the doorframe as he eats, the Alpha's gaze carefully fixated on the window instead of Lew's face. He smiles a little, amused by the Alpha's uncommon modesty. Not even his own mate, kind, respectful Peter, afforded Lew such respect. He'd stared at Lew unabashedly all through the first dinner they shared.

"Yes, I agree," Lew murmurs. "You can see what giving in to hate and frustration did to this land already." He's referring to the war, the awful political leadership that led up to it, the chaos that was national once the storms began. He looks over at Dick, wondering suddenly if he had been a soldier at one time. The Alpha certainly seems trained, his posture stiff, expertise clear in the way he had brought a knife upon that other Alpha in the woods.

Dick nods, crossing his arms as his mind wonders, thinking about all they had been through, his close family. The storms, the stress, the constant fear to not be able to survive another chaotic day to see the sunrise once more the next day on the horizon, behind the mountains, as if nothing had happened, nothing bad. The other (silent, unspeakable) constant fear to be separated by death and the State. 

Now the fear is something that comes and goes as an adventurous traveler or a bird, but very much louder and a lot less beautiful and enigmatic as their new “government” made itself present, mercifulness, into the people in the village's lives, closer to Dick’s cabin.

Dick looks down at Lew as he looks at him, an enigmatic expression on the height of his thick, expressive eyebrows:

“Something in mind?” Dick smiles sheepishly, somehow, he likes and is also embarrassed by the Omega's stare.

Lew smiles, shaking his head. "Nothing," he says, "just seems like there's more to you than the eyes meet." He finishes his meal, rubbing his stomach absently. He'd paced himself, but still his tummy is a bit swollen and achy. It'd been far too long since his last meal.

In the quiet his thoughts turn again to Peter and his family, and he wonders at the empty ache in his chest where he'd felt them before. The fear had distracted him, while he was out in the woods, when that other Alpha had harassed him, but now that he's clean and fed his mind turns again to his worst fears- surely his family had survived, but...but they had been outnumbered, and he saw Peter fall to the ground before he turned and ran, the warm bond in his chest suddenly extinguished.

Lew blinks to find he's curled up on his side in the guest bed, his chest tight as he struggles to breathe through it- a panic attack, he recognizes vaguely, and he looks up to see Dick's worried face above him.

He doesn't have the time to find out how to react to Lew's...compliment? Because the Omega goes quiet and absent minded as he touches his belly. It's probably the "hangover" from not eating for so long, and some kind of realization since his primal needs seemed to be fulfilled with the food and the shower. Not much longer after, Lew is shaking and crying, not as much as in drawing water from his eyes but he started murmuring with a very choking voice. Dick doesn't know what to do, besides trying to help again some way. Dick asks him if he is alright, touching Lew on the shoulder to call his attention. Lew seemed to cry a few words before almost fainting in Dick's arms.

Quickly Dick takes Lew to his bed and sits with him there, waiting Lew to wake up from Dick's hand on his cheek. "Lew?"

Lew blinks quickly, rubbing his eyes in his agitation. "I-I don't know what happened," he mumbles. He can feel his heart racing painfully in his chest. His stomach roils threateningly, and he swallows. "I- My family, they're...I-I think they're...gone." He feels guilty, suddenly, for enjoying the comforts of Dick's home, for the food in his belly and the bath.

"I-I should go," he says, trying to sit up despite the trembling all over him. "I should- I shouldn't burden you any longer." Because he doesn't deserve these comforts, not when he left his mate, his family, murdered in cold blood and likely cannibalized by savage vagrants. He tries to stand, but his knees buckle, and vaguely he remembers his heat, feels the hormones rushing through him as the Alpha's calloused hands catch him, and he lets out a long moan, pressing into the touch. "Peter," he whispers, a tear streaking down his cheek.

"No, Lew," Dick tries to call his attention, to make the Omega stop overthinking, by taking both of his hands to Lew's cheeks without thinking himself too much about it "I know it's hard but it's not your fault." He just knows that Lew wouldn't be capable of doing intentional harm to anyone, not to his family nor certainly his mate. "Please, Lew, you aren't a burden to anyone," Dick shakes his head, trying to move away a little, the scent's too strong from where he's now, so close to Lew, to Lew's face and those pinkish lips. He looks at them for a time, admire them and feels a cold shiver from the moan that comes after. Dick almost leans to kiss the tear going down Lew's face before moving away, startled. "I'm sorry."

Lew notices Dick leaning in closer and licks his lips, holding still. Dick's palms are rough on his cheeks, warm, and he feels the heat pooling in his stomach again. Dick pulls away suddenly, apologizing, and Lew lets out a rough whine. He turns his head, pressing his face into Dick's palm, letting his eyes fall shut.

"Alpha," he says, his voice gruff. "I'm in heat."

To be called like that, as if Dick was somehow...Lew's Alpha makes Dick feels a great, hot emotion in his chest, as if it was wrapping itself around his heart and heating it up without stopping, like a burn and then spreading across his chest like warm water. His cock also twitches against his pelvis and he gasps. He doesn't want to feel and do anything out of instinct, he has learnt to behave when he would be under pressure: but nothing has ever happened to be as close and intimate to him, not like this anyway. He doesn't want to abuse of Lew's heat! He sighs slowly as if trying to hold himself back from every voluntarily body move, to have control over them almost clinically. But he can't help staring at Lew's face against his palm, so warm and soft the skin over his skin. The desire starts building in him and he barely can help it from showing. "Lew...!" he breathes out.

Lew hums, rubbing his scent into Dick's palm. His mind feels gauzy, his thoughts vague and fleeting. He smiles and huffs at Dick's complaint. The Alpha has more self-control than he's ever seen before, he muses. Peter would've had Lew stripped by now, spread out on the bed. He moans again, breathily, and reaches up to take Dick's hand, guiding it to his chest, over his racing heart.

"My bond's gone," he whispers, and the pain cuts like glass, but he forges on. "My mate was killed. You can take me." He guides Dick's hand lower, to where his sex is warm and swollen beneath Dick's lent pants. "It's okay," he coaxes softly. "I trust you."

Dick watches as Lew moves against him, rubbing on him. It's so soft and sensual, and Lew's smile is so sweet. He fears to do something wrong; he fears that he'd be surpassing Lew's boundaries if he allowed them to keep going. Still, he can't stop Lew from taking his hand and lead him to the Omega's sex. Dick's heart is racing, and his breath is unequal; he tries to touch Lew over the pants, rubbing slowly his middle finger in between the labia, still over the pants. He looks up to Lew, a little startled with himself, actually. "Please, tell me it isn't wrong." Because he has no idea. He was brought up to marry someone and do have each other's consent before a heat but then it happened. They are touching each other, and Dick's face is getting so close to Lew's as he thinks of kissing him.

Lew lets out a shaky breath, moaning as Dick rubs him experimentally through the thick fabric. His sex twitches and he jerks his hips forward, a flush spreading across his cheeks. It feels so good, and he wants more, he wants all of it, Dick's thick cock inside of him. "God," he chokes out, rubbing himself against Dick's hand. "Keep going. I want you, Alpha."

Lew leans in, pressing his lips to the Alpha's, encouraging him. "Dick," he husks, letting out a breath against his lips. "It's okay."

It takes a moment for Dick to really take those words as consent for whatever they are doing - he had never really done anything besides exchanging kisses with a couple of girls he used to go to school with. He leans a little to take off his slippers and then he allows himself to bend on Lew, at least partially. He pushes Lew's torso gently over to the top of the bed and leans in for another kiss, a slow and continuous one. He nods at Lew words and ask with his thumb for Lew to leave the words for actions. He keeps kissing Lew as his other fingers join his middle finger over Lew's sex and he rubs them a bit stronger than before, not very aware of his fingertips meeting and softly poking the entrance as he cups the sex.

"You smell so good, Lew."


	3. Chapter 3

Dick hesitates, but soon enough he's pushing Lew onto his back, his fingers starting up again, rubbing him slowly. He kisses Lew with some inexperience, but it's nice. Lew responds with a low moan. He leans up a bit, nipping the Alpha's bottom lip, canting his hips up invitingly. His hands find Dick's sides, rubbing along his ribs, his stomach, dipping into his jeans to untuck his sweater, which he pushes up slowly. The Alpha's stomach is flat, muscled, dusted with a thin trail of ginger hair that disappears beneath the hem of his jeans.

Dick's fingers brush clumsily against Lew's entrance and he gasps, arching his back wantonly. "I need you," he moans. "Please."

It's all so new to him, but all so comforting, too. Dick feels as if coming back to a place he had known once, somehow, a place where he felt somehow comfortable in it. When Lew touches and pulls his sweater up, Dick feels a little more confident in being bolder and his hands go down to unzip Lew's pants, rubbing a bit the lonely button with his thumb before unbuttoning the trousers and unzipping it. He groans quietly at the bite, looking at Lew in follow with narrowed eyes. The Omega is so sexy and sweet, and Dick really wants him. He pushes Lew's trousers down, before the knees, showing pale and rounded thighs, and he touches the soaked underwear as he leans onto Nix's neck, sucking nipping a bit the soft and hot skin there. He likes the taste of Lew, so he thinks he should keep doing it. He takes the hand from over the briefs and licks his middle finger, tasting Lew.

"What do you need from me, Lew?" he murmured, hoarsely, still feeling the sweet taste onto his tongue, still looking for it on his lips.

Lew lets his eyes fall shut as Dick opens his pants, peeling them down and touching him now through the soaked briefs. Dick leans over him, suckling and biting at his neck, and his mouth falls open with a gasp, pleasure rippling through him. He rubs himself down against Dick's fingers, with more intent now, and whines when Dick pulls his hand away, breaking the kiss, and sucks his fingers into his mouth.

"All of you," Lew moans. "I need all of you, inside me." He moves to ruck up his own sweater, exposing his stomach and chest- too thin from days of hunger, but he doesn't care- and takes Dick's hand, pressing his palm to the soft spot between his ribcages, guiding it down his stomach slowly with a gasp and a roll of his hips. "Like this," he mumbles, guiding Dick's fingers beneath the waist of his briefs.

Dick takes off the rest of the sweater, before letting Lew guide his hand down and leans into kiss Lew's chest affectionately, caressing the Omega's torso softly with his hands, mainly his thumbs against the ribcage, before going all down. He lowers his body even lower and between Lew's legs, Dick leans to suck the pussy through the briefs while his thumb inside the underwear rubs the clitoris with it. He sucks in the sweet leak while his tongue pass within Lew's labia.

"I will, I..." he promises as he touches Lew and tastes him nonstop, rubbing a bit himself against the mattress as he pants and sucks. It's so good, what they are doing, and Lew's skin is so soft despite the rough edges probably due to the time by himself. He hopes Lew enjoys it as much as he does. He wants that sweet Omega so much. He was trying to ignore how much he felt, the attraction and the desire...Now he cannot hide it anymore, and he doesn't really want to.

Lew shivers a bit when the sweater is pulled off of him, still sensitive to the cold despite his bath and the heat inside of him, but soon enough Dick is all over him, kissing his chest and caressing his sides, sliding lower and lower until he's mouthing at Lew's sex through his briefs, one finger crooked inside to rub at his swollen clit. Lew can't help the choked moans and whines he lets out, the pleasure almost unbearable in its intensity, and he arches his back and grinds against Dick's face, fingers clawing at the sheets. The Alpha is clearly inexperienced, clumsy to move with him, but it feels so good, Lew's mind gauzy with it.

Vaguely he feels a stab of guilt for accepting Dick so soon after losing Peter, but he pushes the thought aside, sure he will have time to grieve later. For now, he loses himself in his heat, in the mouth of an eager Alpha on his sex, the calloused hands squeezing his ass and rubbing at his clit.

"God, Dick," he chokes out, finally finding words with which to speak, "You're so good, baby. So fucking good."

Dick pulls Lew's briefs down and holds it down with a thumb, just then he sticks his tongue directly on Lew's pussy, enveloping the sex with his tongue as he licks across the length. He likes Lew's taste so much, it's sweet but not too much. It reminds him of bittersweet strawberries with a little of sugar. He hums as he licks his lips, pulling a little more of the fabric so he can touch Lew with his fingers, he can finger him. He looks up to Lew and exhales, as if he were about asking something, instead he starts penetrating Lew with a finger. Slowly he coaxes the entrance to allow him to penetrate him as fully as he could with a finger, so hot and wet the inner part of that sweet pussy. Soon he is moving in and out as he watches Lew.

"Is it?" He asks after Lew has said him that he felt good. He raises a bit his body and circles a nipple, sucking on it repeatedly. "You are so soft, so sweet...and beautiful, Omega," he says against the skin, then looking up at Nix, looking for some kind of approval.

"Aah!" Lew cries out as Dick's tongue meets his skin, lapping up his slick with little slurps and moans of pleasure. Lew squirms, fisting the sheets and pressing his head back into the pillows, mumbling nonsensically as Dick slips a finger into the hot wet ring of him, as he coaxes the muscles loose and slips in and out slowly.

"God, yes," he chokes out, overwhelmed as Dick moves up a bit, taking one of his nipples between his teeth, suckling gently. Lew can't think straight, the pleasure like an attack on his senses, relentless and amazing, and he moves his hands to find Dick's hips, still clad in jeans and boxers, slipping his hands beneath the layers to cup Dick's warm ass in his hands.

"Alpha," he begs wetly, "Take me. Make me yours."

Dick smiles a bit, rubbing his inner lower lip on Lew's as he dips the finger into the hot cavity, taking his time caressing Lew's walls and, with his thumb rubbing the swollen clit, lazily. "We...We have time, Lew..." Dick murmurs, letting the finger buried into Lew and coming closer to kiss Lew on the lips again. "Kiss me, my Omega..." he says "my" because it feels so good into his mouth, tastes so good. He wants Lew to be his there, he really does; he just doesn't want to hurry up the process. Then he takes his finger and tries to add another, slowly trying to loosen the muscles for them. "Your hands feel good, Lew," he sighs, kissing with an open mouth, slipping his tongue inside Lew's mouth, wildly although with no real hurry. Damn, they barely know each other, and Dick feels so close to Lew, so in need of him.

Lew whines, gasping for air as his senses are assaulted over and over. He feels Dick's finger exploring inside of him, the wet pop as the Alpha pulls away from his nipple, moving up to catch Lew's lips again, his tongue slipping in. Lew accepts him eagerly, teeth clacking together as he turns his head and snakes his tongue in as well, licking along Dick's teeth. Dick pushes his finger in all the way, begins to work in a second, and Lew shudders, wincing at the short burst of pain before his body accepts the intrusion, viscous slick dripping down Dick's fingers.

Lew kneads at the firm flesh of Dick's ass as they kiss, slowly working one hand further and further in until his fingers find the cleft of Dick's ass. He slips downward, finding Dick's tight hole, and rubs at the puckered skin wonderingly. He'd never been so bold with Peter, had never touched him in any other way than on his cock, had let his mate pleasure him instead. But something about Dick drives him wild, makes him feel that this kind of touch is not unwelcome.

Lew breaks their kiss, catching his breath. "Is it okay?" he asks, nudging at Dick's entrance.

Dick's eyes flicker open as he realizes where Lew's hand is and he tenses up for a bit, unaccustomed to that touch - or any other intimate touch, but especially that one. He doesn't look at Lew for a couple of seconds, while nibbling Lew's lower lip, now swollen and dark red for the kisses. He looks up at Lew.

"Mhmm, I...Yeah, I guess," Dick chuckles a bit, nibbling his own lower lip as he keeps moving, slowly, his digits inside Lew's tender pussy. "Do you want to...do you want to do it while I...I'm in you?" It is touching Dick and even penetrating him there, just so he could know how it feels, he tells himself. He pulls his pants and briefs down, taking them off and then he takes Lew's hands back to his ass.

"Lew, I want to feel you inside, too," he talks very low, taking Lew's legs to over his thighs. "Do you want it, sweetheart?" His voice is so hoarse, and he feels sweat drop from his body, cold water over his hot skin. He caresses Lew's thighs as he waits, they are so soft and he likes to knead them between his fingers, to have them to him. Lew's such a sweet Omega, so sweet. Of course, he has...had a mate. He feels guilty for a second but then again, Lew needs him too.

Lew stills when Dick stops suddenly, tensing. The Alpha nibbles at his lower lip a bit, seeming nervous, and Lew winces a bit at the feeling. Dick mumbles his assent, moving his fingers inside of Lew again, then pulls out and moves to shuck off the last of his clothes. Lew's gaze roams over his exposed body, taking in the pale skin, the hard muscle, the dusting of soft cinnamon hair.

"Yes," he says breathlessly. "I want it, Dick- but only if you do, too. I know it's...not normal, but..." He trails off as Dick climbs over him again, putting his hands back where they had been before. He's hoarse, sweating, and he slips his palms over Lew's thighs as if comforting him. Lew smirks at that- Dick is clearly the one uncomfortable here.

"It's okay if you don't like the idea of it," Lew says, squeezing Dick's ass but not moving to his entrance again. "we can just fuck the normal way."

Dick isn't completely sure that this is what he wants, but at the same time he feels that he wants to try: there was something on the touch on his entrance that made him feel...good, although a little unease. He looks at Lew's eyes, staring at each one for a couple of seconds: "I want you to try," he says, getting more confident in each word he said, nodding slightly as if he was agreeing with himself. He licks his lips, "Try me, Lew," he continues, more confident, planting kisses on Lew's lips, a smile shows on the corner of his lips, "If you want too," his smile grows in a grin and his palms go for Lew's cheeks and he kisses him, longingly, "I want to know how it feels from you," with his eyes closed, he kisses down Lew's jaw and then neck, taking his cock into his hand, stroking softly his hard on. "Please?" he smirks a bit.

"Okay," Lew hums, smiling sweetly. "I'll stop if you say so," he assures the Alpha, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as Dick kisses down his neck. He sees Dick taking himself in hand and moans, wishing briefly that that thick cock was inside him. But there will be time for that soon, he supposes. 

Lew slides his hand back between Dick's cheeks, finger rubbing over his hole again, teasing gently. He watches Dick's face, checking for discomfort, circling the hole slowly. He presses down a little, breaching into Dick with the pad of his finger. He pulls his other hand away, reaching for Dick's fist between his legs, curling his fingers around his hand and, by extension, his cock as well.

"I'll make you feel good," Lew husks. "Make you good and hard before you fuck me. Shit, Dick. You're gonna be so desperate for my hot, wet sex."

Dick closes his eyes and his kisses start coming in a slower pace, although they last longer. He keeps his attention on his breath and then on that hand onto him. It's cold and suddenly hot and he feels a shiver runs his body. It's hard to understand what makes him feel this way, if it's his anxiety or it's Lew's touch alone. When he feels Lew pushing a little, he feels his body twitch but slowly he lets his body relax again. It excites and scares him a bit, but he trusts the Omega - so he relaxes again. Dick smiles and finally relaxes for good at those words and the hand around his.

"What makes you think I ain't now?" he smiles a bit, rubbing his nose on Lew's warm neck with his probably a cold nose tip. He turns and looks at Lew from his neck. He thrusts into the hands, suddenly, and then making a good pace, following the finger touch. "Lew, you don't know how much I want you, do you?" He raises a bit his waist and starts thrusting and coming back to Lew's finger, slow but constantly, staring at Lew's eyes, "I can't wait to feel you inside...." he gasps, closing his eyes while he thrusts and arches his head just so he could completely concentrate into the thrust. "Lew..."

Lew responds to Dick's kisses happily, seeing the Alpha slowly relaxing into his touch. Soon Dick starts to thrust his hips, fucking into their joined palms and back against Lew's fingers. His cock is so thick, so heavy. Lew knows the Alpha will knot him good.

"It's gonna feel good," Lew promises, easing his finger inside Dick now. Of course, it's different from Dick's fingers inside of him- Dick has no slick to ease the way, his skin clinging dryly to Lew's finger. He stops. "Do you have lube?" he asks gently, nuzzling his face against Dick's. "It'll hurt less that way."

He feels a mix of pain and pleasure, a bittersweet taste on his tongue as he thrusts against the finger - and into his joined fists, feeling the digit poking his insides. He isn't sure, but something tells him it would be even better if it were deeper - there's an eager ache inside him, something like asking to be scratched - but he also knows - or feels? - that he would need something like a lube, something slick to ease the way in. He groans, wrinkling the bedsheets with his left fist. Opening his mouth, a jar as he exhales slowly, "Does butter work?" He is tormenting his lips copiously as he feels both his asshole and cock twitch. He then reaches out for Lew's pussy with his free hand. "Do you have any idea how good you taste, Lew?" he asks hoarsely, caressing with his fingertips the end of the labia, near the entrance, taking the slick and sweet leak to his fingers.

"I guess it'd be okay," Lew says, gently taking his finger out. He doesn't stop moving his other hand, though, slowly milking Dick's cock. Dick reaches for his sex again, stroking him almost absently, the slick clinging to his fingers.

"I wouldn't have a clue," Lew admits, "I've never tasted myself. But-" he has an idea, and it makes his cheeks flush- "maybe we could use my slick, as lube." There's plenty of it, anyway, his thighs wet with it without Dick cleaning it off now. "I'm- I'm safe," he says, and wonders if Dick knows, if he even has access to testing out here.

"How not?" Dick frowns a bit, smiling. Lew could haven't realized it, but they have kissed a couple of times after Dick had been eating him out. But he doesn't mind commenting, if Lew haven't complained yet, he didn't seem to think it was bad anyway. "I sure do like it," he groans, shrugging a bit, dampening his middle finger between the Omega's pussy, "yeah, we can and I trust you," his glance went down to the pussy and his slick fingers and then back to Lew's face, while he opens a smile He takes his fingers, soaked with Lew's natural lube and tries himself to finger himself. He hums and clenches his jaw, taking in the finger slowly as he spreads his legs and leans his torso on Lew's chest. He bites a moan, frowning.

"Damn...try me again, Lew." he says, taking off his fingers but still rubbing his back entry with a finger, "teach me how to... please myself."

"I dunno," Lew says, "Guess it never occurred to me to try it." He shrugs, shifting a bit on the bed, spreading his legs further apart as Dick teases him. They've stopped moving their hands on Dick's cock, still holding it but not moving now. It twitches a bit, and Lew smiles. He lets go, settling his hands back on the bed, watching as Dick wets his finger with his slick. The Alpha glances up at Lew to smile at him, then moves his hand back to try fingering himself now. Lew watches his expression change, watches as Dick seems to get frustrated, asking Lew to do it for him.

"Of course," Lew says, and dips his hand between his legs, scooping up a generous amount of his slick. "You know," he says casually, "This is quite taboo, for an Alpha to let an Omega take him this way." He slathers the slick around Dick's puckered hole, gently pushes it into him with a finger. He slips in easily now, sinking down until his knuckles brush Dick's rim. "Peter fucked me this way sometimes," he husks. "When we didn't have protection." He curls his finger into a hook, scraping gently at Dick's walls, searching for the spot that would make him see stars.

"But did it--" Dick trails off as he loses the attention at what he was staring at just a couple of seconds before, his lips parted showing a loss of breath, "did it...did it satisfy your heat?" he swallows suddenly and thickly, his hands shielding Lew's cheeks before they went to Lew's hair, entangled them entirely across Lew's locks. "Gee--" he pants, letting his chest fall as Lew's finger seems to just know very well how he worked down there, inside his ass. He looks down for a second, trying to recover from the intrusion, so deep into - deeper than it has ever happened.

"I don't mind it." Dick closes his eyes and lays his pelvis over the Omega's. "As much as you like it..." He isn't being completely honest about that, about he himself enjoying the touch. He's a proud man and a proud Alpha, he wasn’t supposed to do it - it was unnatural, wasn't it? Still, it feels good, pleasurable. He takes a hand to Lew's side, just beside his chest and kisses Lew's chest with eager, sucking the hard nipple and then teasing it with his tongue tip. "I don't think I have anything. I don't think I have a condom," he moans quietly, leaning his hot forehead on Lew's chest. "I still want to knot you..." He is far down the road to think as rationally as he should, so he doesn't really look as worried as he should, He just wants to knot Lew and feel him moan against his ear, and tremble against his chest.

Lew smiles. "No," he says. "It didn't." He works Dick open slowly, pausing as the Alpha moves, curling over Lew's belly, hands finding his cheeks, tugging at his hair. Once he's settled Lew moves his fingers again, starts to press in a second. Dick sucks at his nipple and he draws in a breath, struggling to keep steady. The heat is persistent, clouding his thoughts, and he's struggling to stay lucid, to show Dick how to take care of him, how to bring pleasure to himself beyond masturbation.

"It's okay," Lew mumbles, kissing Dick's crown. "There are ways to...to clean it out..." he trails off, Dick's mouth hot on his nipple, his fingers buried deep inside the Alpha's ass, his cock still rock hard against Lew's thigh. There's a growing spot of slick beneath him now and it feels disgusting, but also just right. "I want you to knot me, too," Lew whispers, pressing his fingers into Dick's prostate now.

Lew takes care of him so well; it looks just like a dream as Lew explores his insides. It's so warming and sweet, the touch inside him, Lew's chest skin under his chin with a couple of dark body hair under his throat. Lew's nipples are brown and delicate under his tongue and his lips. He wants to keep like this, feeling pleasure building up slowly on his pelvis and on his brain. But Dick also wants-no, he needs to knot Lew. His hard cock twitches and throbs against his inner thigh and he is on the edge of touching himself for closure and maximum pleasure. He certainly moans out loud as he feels his prostate being stimulated and touched, for the first time. It's awesome and marvelous despite any prejudice; he can feel his cock leaking precum down his legs shamelessly. He looks up, just with his eyes, at the Omega.

"I need...I need to knot you," he murmurs, he lowers his right hand to his pelvis, taking his cock in hands, "For you...and for me," he clears his throat, taking Lew's fingers out of his ass, slowly. He raises to a sit position, or an almost sit position, leaning into Lew. He raises his arms and gather Lew's wrists over his head and dives into kiss Lew, wildly and passionately while he drags his body closer, getting Lew's legs over his back hipbones. "You made it, I'm desperate!" he groans as he directs his cock to Lew's pussy while keeping the Omega's wrists together with one hand. "At least tonight, I'll make you mine, I promise you, Omega."

Lew grins as he watches Dick come apart under his touch, reaching for his leaking cock and gently taking Lew's wrist, pulling him out. Dick sits up and presses Lew down, holding his arms over his head, and kisses him aggressively. He straddles Lew's hips and Lew feels a tiny stab of panic, remembering the Alpha that had him cornered in the shed, but he pushes it down. Dick has proven himself worthy- they haven't had time to court but Lew trusts the Alpha to take care of him, to be careful and not tear into him like some Alphas will.

"I drive you wild, don't I?" Lew chuckles, grinning. He feels Dick's cock poking at his slick hole and rolls his hips forward, teasing. "I'd love to be yours," he purrs, and arches his back, stretching his torso for Dick to see. He might be pinned down at the wrists, but he can move his legs, and he wraps them around Dick's hips eagerly. "Fuck me," he demands, lacing his voice with all the authority he can muster.

Dick can't help and he smile back at Lew, "Maybe," he chuckles in follow, too. For now, Dick is sure that Lew literally enchants him, with all the sweet and quiet way he pleads for him, for his touch. How Lew just knows how Dick wants and needs it: whatever caress it would be. He still recalls how it felt, when Lew had a finger inside him. Dick never thought he would desire and wish for something like that, for more from that and there he is, affectionately recalling the sweet moments.

He truly didn't live much of that, of intimacy and affection and sensuality before Lew and now he craves it as he craves his favorite meal, his parents' presence and warm embrace.

Dick looks at Lew and nibbles his lower lip as he directs his cock into Lew's entrance direction. He wants to keep admiring and drink those lips and those eyes, they are so beautiful and so full of expression and life. Dick slowly pulls himself closer enough, pushing his cock into Lew's hot pussy.

"Yeah, Sir," he smirks a bit, taking Lew by the nape as he holds Lew's soft hips on his right hand, his face leaned into Lew. "You're so beautiful," he says before thrusting into Lew, kneading Lew's ass. His mouth opens and he can barely hold back a deep groan into his throat. He rubs Lew's lip sloppily with his thumb as he tries to hold back his excitement and pleasure. "Are you alright?" He doesn't recognize if it is, he bites Lew lower lip gently to draw his attention.

Lew gasps as Dick finally presses into him, the Alpha's hands leaving his wrists, one curling by his nape, the other moving to clutch his hip as if holding him in place as he breaches into Lew's body. Lew groans, the stretch bordering on painful without much preparation before even with the amount of slick he's producing, and his hands claw at Dick's back. Dick's thumb rubs over his lower lip and he moves to take it into his mouth, suckling it for a moment in his stress before the pain is too much.

"Wait," he cries out. "Just- g-go slower." Tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he bites his lip. He won't admit it, but it'd been too long since he's been touched- his last heat was four months ago, and Peter didn't engage in sex outside of his heats. Of course Dick wouldn't know, Lew being the more experienced of the two, Dick probably assumed he and his mate had sex regularly. "It's okay," he says quickly, not wanting Dick to worry. "It's just...it's been a while."

Dick backs up as he sees that Lew isn't feeling comfortable, taking his cock out, almost completely out. "Are you sure?" He asks, in doubt if they should continue or if Lew needs some other kind of foreplay before they could make love, that's how he says it. He reaches out for Lew's cheek and tries to clean it from the tears with his calloused thumb.

"It's alright...either way..." he nods, feeling the cock slip and reaching out to hold it, stroking the hardness distractedly as he watches Lew, trying to understand without the words what Lew was feeling and what he needed. "I just thought...I just thought you're ready because of the leaking..." He licks his lips and leans in to kiss Lew softly while he strokes himself. "It's ok if you need something else..." he whispers, squeezing a bit his tip, leaking precum down his length.

Lew shakes his head. "No, it's fine. Just...just go slow, like I said," he insists, reaching to bring Dick close again. "Here," he fumbles a bit, pressing Dick down onto his back and climbing on top of him. "I can do it this way," he mumbles, his thighs trembling as he positions himself over Dick, taking him in slowly. "Just. Just gotta ease into it," he says, slowly sinking down, until his sex is flush against Dick's belly. Lew sighs, dropping his head for a moment, just breathing. "You're so goddamn thick," Lew moans softly. "I gotta...I gotta stretch myself, you see?" Lew looks down at Dick's face, smiling softly.

Dick looks amazed at Lew but does as he is asked to, letting his body a bit lax for manipulation. He watches as Nix sits on him, slowly, his hands sheepishly go for Lew's thighs, caressing them as he barely blinks while Lew talks and moves over him. It's certainly overwhelmed and he can't help gasping, feeling Lew's hot pussy closing warm around him, so steaming and silky around him. He pants and closes his mouth, licking his lips. "Yeah," Dick nods, slowly moving his hands up to Lew's upper thighs and his ass, kneading the creamy and smooth flesh there with desire, but gently. "I see," he says but he literally doesn't know what to do besides, caressing whatever creamy skin he can reach. "I just-I just hope I'm not too much for you," he tries to smile a bit. He misses to kiss Lew, the warmth of his chest against his but he loves that Lew can arrange himself comfortably around him.

Lew smiles, endeared by Dick's gentle caresses. He's so shy for an Alpha, it seems. "You're fine," Lew reassures the Alpha, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. He feels more ready now and starts to move, rolling his hips, the motion pulling Dick's cock deeper into him for a moment before pushing him out again, and he lets out a shaky breath. "You can move a little," he says to Dick, "Try it. Jus' roll your hips up."

"Alright," Dick murmurs, moving his right hand to Lew's hips to support him if he felt tired or if he just wanted Dick to help him move. Then he arches his hips, rolling his hips up rhythmically at Lew's pace. He looks at Lew, with narrowed eyes and parted lips. "Come here, I want to kiss you more..." Dick asks, confident but gently, caressing Lew's other thigh with affection as he rolls his hips up, meeting Lew's hips. He is out of breath with how much good it feels. He pants and his chest moves up and down quickly. His moans are still quietly but if Lew looked at him, he would see by Dick's features how much he feels.

Lew smiles as Dick palms his hip, starting to move in slow, steady circles, pushing his cock up inside Lew and then pulling back a bit. Lew moans, matching Dick's rhythm with his own thrusts, and eases himself down onto his elbows, pressing their naked chests together. He kisses Dick obediently, pressing his tongue in again now and tasting the Alpha. Dick is panting and moaning beneath him, desire and even a hint of love in his eyes as he looks at Lew.

Lew breaks the kiss, dropping his forehead against Dick's chest for a moment as he takes the Alpha's thick cock deeper into him with each backwards thrust. "God," he moans, and lifts his head a bit to kiss Dick's throat, setting his teeth to the tender skin and suckling slowly. When he pulls away, he lets out a breath, smiling. "Feels so good," he hums.

It's actually one of the most amazing sensations Dick has ever felt, and see Lew moaning and then leaning in to kiss him makes Dick's heart feel some sort of squeeze, a gentle but recognizable squeeze. It seems like each and every motion of Lew stirs into him feelings long ago forgotten by loneliness and disuse. 

Between the kisses, Dick finally lets a moan escape his throat directly into Lew's parted lips as he pants, taking a hand to Lew's head and pulling the hair a little as he holds and caresses Lew's nape with the pad of his fingers. The other hand is still curled around Lew's hips, holding and by now kneading the flesh of Lew's thigh and ass, while also trying to move Lew himself since they are more used to each other and Dick wants to really let go of his shyness.

Panting Dick caresses Lew's locks while the Omega showers him with kisses, watching those swollen, shiny lips touching him so beautiful. Dick tries to smile at Lew when he raises his head for him.

"You're beautiful, O-omega," Dick murmurs in a hoarse tone, letting out another short and low moan, "the most-the most beautiful human being I've-I've ever seen," not at all just because of physical beauty but also because the Omega is gentle, sweet, kind...Also because he is irresistible for Dick. He's so softly sensual and has such a beautiful smile and..."you feel...oh, you feel so good, too." he closes his eyes, swallowing a moan as he thrusts a little harder than their current pace. His balls are so swollen and he can feel the knot forming. "Lew, Lew..." he calls, trying to catch his breath to ask if Lew is ok.

Lew lifts his head again and watches the ecstasy on Dick's face, pressing back gently against the hand at his nape, causing Dick's fingers to tug at his hair a bit. He shivers, pushing back on the Alpha's cock a little bit harder, taking him as deep as he'll go. He can feel Dick's knot starting to form, swelling at the base and making his rim stretch when he pushes back on it, and he groans softly.

Lew flushes at the compliment Dick offers, and he bites the Alpha's lip teasingly. "Endearments don't work on me," he lies, grinning. "Try again, sweetheart." He pushes back again, feeling the knot beginning to swell much faster now, and settles himself back completely, sitting upright again. "Knot me," he rasps, "I can take it, Dick. Make me yours."

Dick slowly comes to a sit position, holding Lew close to him and takes Lew even closer, wrapping them in almost suffocating heat. "I'll," he rasps over Lew's ear as he goes just the last inches inside Lew, slowly but surely, so he can keep the knot inside. "Oh, Omega, you feel like home," Dick whispers in Lew's ear, without thinking much, just letting go of his thoughts and rationally. He licks and sucks at Lew's neck and shoulder, trying to love Lew's body as the heat of their bodies seem to get too much but too good as they are completely entangled. He hums, sliding up his palms over Lew's back, tasting ever inch with his hands until he has curled around Lew's nape and his forehead against Lew's.

"I know it's a lot, but I'd love to have child-children with you, make you pregnant, take care of you...." He's so dreamy and odd but he feels so much affection suddenly, and possessiveness and desire to make it all definite.

"God," Lew chokes out, Dick's cock sitting inside him fully now. He claws at Dick's back, rolling his hips in short, aborted thrusts. His clit aches so bad, and slick escapes him even around Dick's length. "I'm gonna come," he moans, his insides fluttering. He tilts his neck, allowing for Dick to kiss and lick there as well as his shoulder. At Dick's words he moans, the thought of Dick getting him pregnant turning him on immensely. He ruts against Dick, angling his hips so his clit rubs against Dick's belly. "Fill me up," he gasps. "I want to be full with it, with you."

The words are all it takes, his orgasm hitting him at full force, and he cries out, clinging to Dick as his walls clutch at Dick's cock, his slick spewing out where it can. "Dick!" he cries, shuddering as the pleasure ripples through him. "Knot me, knot me, please." A sob breaks past his lips as another wave of orgasmic pleasure sends him shuddering, coming messily between them. "Mark me," he moans.

Dick lets out some surprised exclamations, holding Lew tightly against his chest. His nose rubbing against Lew's and his lips while he tries to fish Lew's lips between moans he could barely hold in anymore.

"Don't-don't say that," he gasps low, although meaning exactly the opposite because having Lew as his Omega, filled with their sweet babies, at his side, comfortably nesting on their future shared bed (his until now double bed, since his folks had disappeared) enveloped for and entangled by their scents was...it looked like the dream of a lifetime, even when they had just gotten to know each other, "This is...this all I want, Lew," Dick's hips still roll up as he chases his own orgasm, savoring Lew's and being driven by it to his own.

By the time he realizes his orgasm just around the corner, his muscles are all tensed up and his hips move like crazy while a hand tugs Lew's hair soaked in sweat and his mouth is open, biting Lew's shoulder with insistence, trying to not choke into his own sounds.

At the plead, at the "mark me", Dick comes, pounding quickly and swallowing, his hands coming to hold Lew's asscheeks in a vain attempt to control his movements, although he doesn't pluck it hard, he actually knead hard as he sucks Lew's shoulder so hard he tries to give it a second before coming back.

He cannot mark Lew, they barely know each other, what if Lew doesn't like him after? He still scratches the spot with his teeth as he calms down for a time.

Lew moans languidly as Dick finally comes inside him, his knot fattening up quickly. The stretch is painful despite all they've been doing, and he whines, squeezing his eyes shut and taking deep breaths, trying to force his muscles to relax and accept it. It takes a few minutes and he phases out a bit, coming to feel Dick teething at his bonding gland, but not biting. The scar Peter left is still there, after all.

Inside him he feels Dick's seed dripping down, settling around the Alpha's knot, and he moves to ease them down so they're lying on their sides, tied together. He wonders how long it will take for Dick's knot to fade, if he will come again inside Lew from the simple pleasure of being tied.

"Dick," he says finally, reaching to caress the Alpha's jaw lovingly. "That was good." He leans in, pressing a kiss to Dick's swollen lips. He thinks again of carrying this Alpha's children and marvels at the excitement he feels. He'd never really wanted to carry, for Peter- he humored the man's desire-fueled whisperings but ultimately found the idea held no real appeal to him. But with Dick- he could see Dick tending to him with great care, making love to him for more than just the need to procreate, being a loving father to whatever children they might bring into the world. He nuzzles against Dick's neck, sighing contentedly.


	4. Chapter 4

The pregnancy came as a surprise to Dick. He actually hadn't had pondered so much about it even after or between sessions, mainly because Lew still needed him in his heat, needed Dick to take care of him, but also because Dick honestly didn't feel annoyed at the slightest; he was completely opened and involved, he wanted Lew and take care of him - and he could barely deny it after a couple of times kissing Lew's entirely smooth and creamy body.

When Lew started showing signs, Dick thought he could be getting sick because of the cold or because he had been outside for a certain amount of time, in the freezing air outside. But then, time passed, and Lew kept having the same morning sicknesses; his body was growing and not him, nor Lew could deny the truth.

It started by a cold feeling deep into his stomach, a fear of having those babies in a place and time like this, but soon Dick grew affectionate to the idea of raising children with Lew, and having Lew nesting on their shared bed and watch Lew sleep angelically during afternoons while he rested.

Currently Dick looks outside, scared of letting Lew alone by himself while he hunted. The fear just grew with time despite of his efforts to be optimistic. How could he let Lew alone? Even when he has taught Lew how to deal with a rifle.

Lew wakes up slowly from his nap, stretching a bit and sitting up carefully. His stomach is swollen enough now to make getting around difficult, and in sleep- and sex - he cannot lie on his back, for the weight of the child inside of him. He eases himself out of bed and throws on a flannel shirt, not bothering with pants or underwear, and makes his way downstairs. Each step down makes him wince, and he has to stop to catch his breath halfway down. "Too damn heavy," he grumbles to his stomach, poking at it. After he catches his breath, he finishes his journey with a sigh. He finds Dick in the living room, staring morosely out the window. It's April now, and spring has begun to peek through, but mostly it has been rainy and grey. Today is no different. The rain comes down in sheets, pattering loudly above their heads.

"It'll let up soon, won't it?" he says, calling Dick's attention. He nods towards the window. "The rain." Belatedly he realizes how he looks and smirks. The flannel only covers the top half of his stomach - everything beneath it is on display for his mate.

"Maybe," Dick answers, still staring outside, feeling a chill run across his body for the cold wind that comes out from the barely opened window, at least for fresh air. 

It takes a time, a deep breath before Dick turns to Lew and let his lips fall apart at Lew's state, suddenly he forgets his task for the moment.

"Lew..." Dick steps closer, pulling his arms to Lew upper arms, near the shoulders. "Aren't you feeling the cold, baby?" He asks, worried, trying to hug Lew to warm him but giving up for the belly. Dick instead blows on his hand and takes it carefully to Lew's swollen belly. "They are so fast!" He gasps, amazed, rubbing the belly carefully. "But you should use some warm clothes, Lew." 

It's not even that he doesn't like to see Lew like this. He loves to look at how tender and sexy Lew seems on bed, waking up, watching the nature outside sometimes, during sunny afternoons. But it's cold.

Lew smiles indulgently, watching as Dick moves to hug him, to warm his hands. "It's warm upstairs," he answers. "You opened the window, that's why it's cold." He leans in to kiss Dick sweetly, taking his hand and pressing it to his belly. "I heard they kick around this point," he says softly. "My sister was studying to be a nurse." Lew frowns a bit. It'd been so long since he thought about his family, what with the pregnancy.

Lew pouts at Dick, teasingly. "You don't like it?" he asks, swaying his hips. "I thought you liked my body."

"Well, breathing the same air isn't going to do any good," Dick shrugs as he straightens his spine, his right hand still rubbing softly the bump on Lew's lower pelvis. His eyes move back to Lew when Lew kisses him, letting a sweet taste on his lips, and tell Dick the babies may be kicking soon. "Really?" he asks all surprised, but also feeling a bittersweet ache on his chest because it hurts how sweet it looks likes, to feel for the first time those babies of his and Lew's acting up in real life, moving around Lew, showing their little bodies and existence.

He, though, doesn't comment about the sister thing. It may hurt Lew more if they keep talking about it. He doesn't even know what happened to them, Nix's family. They have probably been killed but Dick doesn't have the heart to comment or to push Lew to do so.

He smiles and blushes a bit at the teasing, though, "Aw, you know I do," he still gets shy when talking about it out of sex and intimacy, but he gets a lot less shy these days, "I really do, I just am worried about your safety that's all," he explains, leaning to kiss Lew and to rub all Lew's belly and sides with his hand. "I...really really do."

"True," Lew agrees, "Fresh air is nice." He smiles up at Dick, resting his palm over the Alpha's hand where it sits on his belly. "Yeah," he says, "If it's been five months already." He can't say for sure which time had gotten him impregnated- they'd had quite a few romps in the sheets, even after his heat had passed. He laces his fingers between Dick and guides his hand in slow circles over his firm, rounded belly. He notices Dick's silence on the topic of his family, and worries at his lip. There's a lot there, a lot he hasn't told Dick. He and Peter- and his sister- had been travelling the country, separate from the rest of their family, before he met Dick.

"Yeah," he says, shaking the thoughts away. "I know you do, babe, I can see it in your eyes." He smiles as Dick's hands drop lower, gripping his waist gently. "Did you have plans for today, or are we headed back to bed already?" Lew teases. "Because I was about to get something to eat, myself."

Dick presses his lips, feeling almost melancholic. He doesn't want to go away and leave Lew alone by himself. He's still scary to not be able to protect Lew in a difficult situation.

He leans in to kiss Lew affectionately.

"No, baby," he steps away, "I have to get us tomorrow's meals," he talks while still caressing Lew's scalp, under the thick locks. He torments his lower lip. "Please, take my rifle and take care of yourself while I'm gone. I'll try to be as fast as I can."

Dick is so worried, but he needs to go out there and thus take care of his Omega.

"By the way, I want to... mark you when I come back. I'm sure that I just want you as my Omega."

Lew pouts, accepting Dick's kiss with a whine. "Come back soon," he asks softly, "I miss you when you leave."

At Dick's request he smiles, flushing, and rubs at his neck, at the bonding gland there. "Okay," he says. The old scar's gone now, faded with the dissolving of his and Peter's bond. "I can't wait to be yours, completely."

Dick nods, promising to do his best to get back soon because in all honesty - like the one he normally doesn't share as much as he feels it-, he really dislikes the idea of leaving Lew alone and sure as hell he'll try to not be away for long. As much as Dick has learnt to live here, has get used to the point to feel relatively comfortable and safe here, he still fears that "their" government could reach them somehow; even more now that Lew is in a vulnerable position, with other vulnerable beings inside him, their children. Without mentioning all kinds of threats one can find in the forest, away from the city, away from family, away from law and justice.

He takes his rifle upon his shoulder and another over his arms, both taken from the floor and turns back to Lew:

"Promise me you're gonna shoot if anybody tries to come inside without permission or try to hurt you in anyway," Dick offers the rifle to Lew, "I don't trust anybody but you."

Lew pouts, sighing dramatically. "I'll miss you, baby," he whines, "hurry on back." He watches Dick take up the rifles and frowns as he offers one to Lew, asking him to protect their home.

"You're worried about me?" Lew asks, nervous. "Has something happened recently?" He accepts the rifle, checking it over like Dick had taught him and putting the safety back on.

"No, not yet," Dick says, shifting his glance from Nix’s, trying to conceal his own fear. He doesn’t want to make Lew scared like him, he wants Lew to feel safe and relaxed with their babes.

It just has been the first time he would go out that month, to hunt something for them to eat. It also had been years since there was someone depending on him, more than one someone to be truthful.

"I just want you to take care of you both," he looks down, kneeling in front of Lew and leaning in to kiss Lew's belly affectionately. "He...she...they need you, Lew." He looks up to Lew, raising to kiss Lew, too, "We need to cautious out here."

"Ok," Lew mumbles, watching as Dick drops to his knees, kissing his round belly sweetly. He gets back up after a moment, kissing Lew, who returns it eagerly. Since he'd started to show he'd grown especially voracious, craving intimacy at any given time. He steps back a bit, blushing. "You should go," he says. "I'll be all over you if you don't."

Lew hefts the rifle a bit, smiling. "I'll hold the fort."


	5. Chapter 5

There's something very wrong in the air. He can smell it from the odd commotion in the village he overhears when he passes close enough. There are people and things happening there that shouldn't be happening - these people shouldn't be here; it wasn't their place.

Dick runs back to the cabin as soon as his ready and he has done everything he was supposed to.

He opens the door a little forcefully, and strides inside to find Lew.

"We aren't safe here..." Dick says as Lew turns to him. "Something...is going on. They are looking for someone." He knows because he had been there when they looked for his father, and then his mom. There was no other explanation for them to be there, for a visit or not.

He pants a little before he continues, looking at Lew's eyes:

"I know they are; they are doing the same...They don't ask questions, first." He shakes just at the thought but stiffs himself, "We need to...Oh, Lew..." He doesn't want to move Lew like this but what choice he has? "Lew, we need to-to go before sunrise next morning."

Lew looks up from his reading in surprise as Dick comes in with a flurry of motion. The Omega closes his book and sits up slowly, watching Dick peel off his coat and boots, clearly stressed.

"What's going on? Who are they?" Lew asks, his stomach souring. He remembers Peter, Blanche, the men in black that attacked them and took his mate's life. They were supposed to be safe here, him and Dick. He rests his hand over his belly, instincts screaming to protect his- their children.

"Dick," Lew chokes out, panic squeezing his chest like a vice. He can't breathe for a moment and sucks in a gasp. "Shit," he coughs, "Fuck. It's my fault." Lew sinks back against the couch, struggling against his panic. "It's my fucking fault."

Dick shakes his head, frowning. How could it be Nix's fault? He didn't start this obnoxious kind of government! Nor did Dick. The babies weren't at fault for being there right now, either. Both of them made a choice, him and Lew, to bond together, although there wasn't any way they could protect themselves by the time - and what does it matter now?? What was done is done, and Dick doesn't really feel guilty for it, he wants those kids!

"No, no," he stops Lew, leaning in to touch his shoulder, and kneeling on the ground, "What are you talking about?" He wraps with his hands Lew's upper arms, over the muscles. "You couldn't have prevented this. This..."government" is insane, Lew." Come on, he whispers to himself, while watching Lew struggling. He takes his hands to the rounded and pinkish cheeks. "Lew."

"No, you d-don't understand," Lew moans, shying away from Dick's touch. "Peter- I-I was afraid...but I didn't want to believe it, I didn't think they'd want me, too." He chokes and gasps pitifully, the panic sliding through him sickly.

"They want me, Dick- they want to finish what they started, they'll- they'll make an example out of me and kill me, and...and our babies." Lew sobs wretchedly, turning away from Dick. "They'll kill you, too- to hurt me, I'm sure of it."

Dick gasps quietly at Lew turning away from him, retreating his hands slowly as if they were burning - but he doesn't say anything. Now he's even more startled and scared, and he is kind of surprised, too. Has Peter ever had anything to do with a contra-revolutionary force? Has he really put Lew at risk willingly?

Now that Dick is with Lew, now that Lew is pregnant with their children, Dick can barely think on the - smallest it could be - possibility of "letting" a gape for him to be hurt, harmed in unimaginable ways, having as reference as how the government had treated Peter and Dick's parents.

Suddenly, though, Dick turns to Lew: "No, they won't," he says seriously, exchanging the foot on which he was standing on, "Lew, I'm an ex-Army Captain! They can't just overpower me that easily and they can't reach you without killing me and they'll better expect a fight if we ever get to see each other." Dick is damn serious, and he won't step away from anything he has just said. It all is completely honest and based on material reality.

Lew lets out a sob, wrapping his arms around himself as he gives into the fear and terror running through him. "H-help me," Lew chokes out. "Alpha," he moans, shivering. There's a pain in his stomach and he gasps, flinching. "F-fuck, I gotta...I g-gotta...It's all my fault, I'm sorry."

Dick can't possibly be strong enough to fight them- Peter was a veteran, too, a Marine, and he'd been overpowered and brutally killed before Lew's eyes. "You can't," Lew cries out. "You'll die, Dick! I can't lose you too!" He gasps as there's another pain in his stomach, curling over himself. "F-fuck," he moans. "I-I think...the baby's kicking."

"Lew, Lew, LEW!" Dick raises his voice suddenly, coming back to his knees as fast as Lew's emotional breakdown. He wraps his arms around Lew’s biceps as softly as he can. "Stop! And breath! You're...what?" Dick closes his eyes for a second, loosening the grip around Lew’s arms. "W-what?"

Dick looks down at Lew’s belly, his lips parted, his surprise completely apparent. Dick blinks, shaking his head slowly. His glance comes up to Lew’s face:

"They are?" Dick frowns a little, a little hesitant to smile since all that has just happened. "Our..."

Lew flinches when Dick grabs his arms, shrinking back a bit. He knows Dick won't hurt him, but right now the panic switch is on and he's struggling to breathe, the baby- babies? kicking within him, upset by his distress.

"I-I think we have twins," he murmurs, feeling faint. He rubs a hand over his belly slowly, taking deep breaths as best as he can manage. "S-sorry, I just...I'm scared." 

Dick shakes his head but doesn't say anything, he instead touches Lew's hand carefully and rests his own on it, following Lew's rhythm across his bump. Lew and the babies need to relax and to breath in their rhythm, not to panic. He, though, barely thinks of what Lew said, his urgency is now to calm Lew.

He leans in and kisses the bare belly button softly, trying to sooth Lew by small and subtle caresses, trying to ground Lew back from his bad fantasies, from his worst fears. He keeps kissing Lew's belly until he feels the trembles softening under his palm.

Lew manages to slow his breathing, wincing as he realizes how badly he'd just strained himself - his chest is tight and his throat feels dry, and his voice croaks when he asks, "Water?"

Dick's touches and kisses help to ground him, and he relaxes bit by bit, sinking into the couch. He'd put on pajama pants after Dick left - but it's still chilly in the room and he grabs a blanket, covering himself with it gingerly. He wants very much to go to their nest now, and nudges his nose against Dick's cheek in askance.

Dick raises up slowly, supporting himself on his knee and then, he walks to the kitchen counter swiftly in follow, taking some water from a clear jar. 

Lew needs to calm down before they start packing to go. They don't have much time, but they have enough for it to works, or so Dicks ponders.

He comes back to Lew:  
"I won’t give up on you or our babies," he offers Lew the glass, "and they don’t know where we are going, either."

Lew takes the glass gratefully, sipping at the water. It's cool on his throat and he lets his eyes fall shut for a moment, drinking slowly. When he's finished, he opens his eyes again, looking up at Dick.

"I want to nest with you," he says quietly, taking the Alpha's hands, tracing the lines of his palms. "I need to...I need to forget for a while."

Dick turns to the rest of the house: he doesn't have much, nor does Lew. They don't have much to organize and pack, either, then. If Lew needs it to calm down, so be it - not that Dick didn't appreciate the idea of nesting alongside his beloved Omega, but he knows time is critical in this kind of situation.

He breathes deeply and goes up his feet to take his kill to the counter. He needs to salt it before going with Lew to their bedroom. They need to have something for the trip. He isn't even sure how much time they will be out there, if they will find something that fit their necessaries!

"I will need to salt it," Dick sighs, looking over his shoulder, "It'll just take a minute, Lew, I promise."

"Dick," Lew whines, the stress creeping in on him again. "I-I really need this right now, I don't want to be alone..." He tangles his fingers up with Dick's, bringing the Alpha's hand to his cheek, scenting him lovingly.

"Can't you just...stay till I fall asleep?" Lew asks, knowing it's a losing battle but desperately wanting his Alpha's touch.

Dick washes his hands with a sigh and comes back to Lew as soon as he has his hands in dry and clean clothes.

"Lew..." Dick lets out, coming closer as his Omega holds his hand closer to his face. He isn't angry, he's just frustrated for the whole situation. He bends his torso towards Lew and rubs their cheeks together, scratching subtly the glands on Lew’s creamy neck. "Please, baby, I won’t go away." 

He lets some time pass by, while he holds Lew’s hands between his, gently rubbing them as well as Dick rubbed his cheek against Lew’s. He breathes slowly as he tries to sooth himself, too and then he comes up. "I'll be right back," he says.

In no much time he's taking Lew to their bed.

Lew indulges in Dick's comforting touches before he moves to finish up his task. He returns, taking Lew by hand and helping him up the stairs. In their bedroom Lew goes to their bed, their nest, and curls up on his side, scenting the pillows and blankets and inviting Dick to do so as well with a pat by his hip.

"Alpha," he urges softly.

Dick walks to Lew on the bed, and taking his shoes off, he leans behind Lew, pulling an arm around his Omega's waist, touching softly the generous bump with his fingertips. It's quiet and warm to be behind him, on the bed; the sky outside is dark and the wind soft - it would be a lovely night if it weren't for the rumors and the fears.

Lew's smell is also sweet, and it brings its own kind of comfort to Dick's accelerated mind. He closes his eyes after a moment of hesitation. He doesn't want to keep thinking about all what needs to be done, how much they would need to run. Dick just wants to keep quiet now, rubbing his nose tip against Lew's neck while he caresses Lew to sleep. He hates that Lew needs to feel fear, to live it when they were just so happy to have each other.

"Dick," Lew murmurs, reaching to tangle his fingers in his Alpha's, "stop thinking so much." He urges Dick down onto the bed, pulling the blankets over them and pressing his nose to his mate's neck, pressing gentle kisses to his scent glands. "I'm here. It's all that matters." He takes Dick's hand, presses it to his belly again. "Our babies are safe in me."

It takes a minute from Dick, but he sighs, "But I can't bear the idea," he pauses, bringing a hand to Lew's face; he tries to caress his Omega's cheek with the back of his fingers, his short fingernails scratching softly the skin, "The idea of not being able to keep you safe." And he also means emotionally, psychologically. Seeing Lew panicking made his heart ache bitterly inside his chest.

"I'm safe now," Lew murmurs. "And I trust you to keep me safe." Lew kisses Dick's neck lovingly, turns his face into Dick's hand and kisses the heel of his palm. "I want..." Lew trails off, taking Dick's hand and bringing it to his stomach, then pressing it down lower, letting Dick feel between his legs. "We should be together," he says softly, "before we leave." Because of course they must leave, even if Dick hadn't said it yet, he can sense the urgency. "I want you, Dick."

"Lew..." Dick murmurs, barely feeling Lew with his fingertips, but still feeling some wetness and a major cool sensation coming from the labia's surface anyway, making Dick shiver with anticipation. His cock throbs and his mouth wets at it: he loves Lew's natural lube, the taste, the texture of it on his lips...

It's true he isn't very sure himself if it's safe to try it, if Dick could forget his fears and what could happen to them soon. But he loves Lew, he loves to make love to him, and he still wants to mark his Omega very, very much. He wants to make Lew feel it, this love, this desire.

"I want you, too," Dick breathes, sliding two fingers across Lew’s minor labia. "Can I...can I eat you out, my Omega?"

Lew smiles a bit as he hears Dick's breath shudder out of him, his fingers twitching against Lew's sex eagerly. Lew can sense his desire, knows the Alpha has wanted to mark him and claim him as his own for a while now. He feels ready for it, with their children on the way and his grief for Peter dissipated.

"Yes," Lew says breathily, "Please do."

He doesn't need to be told twice and soon Dick is sliding down the mattress, kissing each spot of creamy skin he can find before he meets his goal. He just loves Lew and his body, and whole it works with Lew, how they work together in general. And he also loves to go down on Lew and kiss Lew’s bump when Dick starts fingering him. 

He looks up as he nibbles the back side of Lew’s tight.

"I love you like this," he whispers, pregnant or not: Lew looks sexy and sweet all the same.

Lew smiles as Dick moves down his body eagerly, pushing jeans down and kissing his skin, closing his mouth over Lew's sex briefly before moving to the inside of his thigh, nipping the soft, fatty flesh there. Lew had gained weight since the pregnancy, in places other than his stomach, his figure filling out. He'd been dismayed at first, but found that Dick loved it, loved to pinch and squeeze and bite, leaving little bruises to remember him by.

"I love you like this too," Lew murmurs, "all worked up and ready to pleasure me." He drops a hand down to Dick's head, tangling his fingers in the Alpha's hair. He's let it grow out with the winter, and Lew thinks distantly that it's time for a trim, for both of them.

"I love your mouth on me," Lew moans. "I want it, Dick."

Dick raises his head to Lew's sex, sticking his tongue between the labia, while he circled his Omega's thighs with his hands. He licks and at the start of the pussy, he sucks Lew's clitoris softly, trying to not harden the sensible end. He loves to touch and to nail Lew’s soft skin, to lick the sweet lube out of his Omega, to poke at Lew’s entrance. Then he tugs, gently, the legs up of his Omega, for better access, mouthing Lew in follow, a little harder, pressing the nerve ends for a stronger sensation.

After a time, Dick looks up, and just circles Lew’s clitoris with his tongue, pressing the clit with a thumb to not hurt much since its already hard. He smirks to Lew.

"I wish we could take our time."

"Oh, goddamn," Lew moans, pushing his fingers deeper into Dick's hair and rolling his hips up eagerly. He loves this, his Alpha's face buried between his legs, his nose and lips getting wet and messy with his slick as he laps and sucks at his skin greedily. Dick pulls Lew's legs up and pushes deeper, his tongue teasing his clit, and Lew lets out a long moan, gasping wetly.

"F-fuck," Lew whimpers, "I do too, baby."

His middle finger circles the Omegas wet entrance before entering, just with the tip, trying to find and follow Lew’s natural curves inside. He knows his love needs to get -enough- wet and prepared for him to get completely inside. While he tries to finger Lew, Dick also keeps his lips around Lew’s clit, gently stimulating it, trying to spread the stimulation across Lew’s sweet and loved pussy.

His other hand also goes up for Lew’s belly, rubbing it with his digits. The skin there is harder than normal but it’s also full of surprises and their children. It’s their eternal bond. Two sweet angels he wants to bring up alongside with his Lew.

Lew hums and rolls his hips slowly, his fingers pulling restlessly at Dick's hair. He wants desperately for his mate to mark him now, to solidify their bond, but he's not close enough to the edge yet, and he senses that Dick might want them to be knotted together when he finally sinks his teeth in and marks Lew as his.

He feels Dick's hand on his belly and lets out a quiet chirp of encouragement, letting go of Dick's hair to set his hand over the Alpha's.

"They'll be so wonderful," Lew mumbles. "Our little babies." He feels a pang of fear now, worries for their new situation- what if he has to give birth on the run, somewhere without warmth or water or shelter? Despite himself he lets out a whine of distress, squeezing his eyes shut. He clasps Dick's hand tighter and reminds himself of the present, of Dick's finger teasing him open, his mouth on him.

Dick catches Lew's whine, what it means, so he lets and encourages Lew to hold his hand as tightly as he would want to. He holds Lew's hand tightly, too, trying to convey his own feelings about the subject. He is scared, too, but he also won't give up on them, on any of them.

Dick looks up as he finds his way inside Lew, while his tongue lap at the clit, trying to take Lew back to earth, to them. He needs Lew here; they need to forget a bit what could possible happen after. They need each other there, it’s their last time in their first place together. He wants it to be gently special for the both of them. Dick pulls his finger a bit and then back, slowly making a back and forth movement. He moans quietly and raises to Lew’s chest.

"Babe," he whispers, before pulling Lew’s shirt and taking a nipple into his lips, leaning and grasping gently the other breast. "It’s Just you and me." and he comes back sucking and lapping the sweet nipple of his Omega.

"I-I know," Lew moans, squeezing Dick's hand tightly. He focuses on Dick's ministrations, on responding for his Alpha, pressing back into his touch and letting out soft noises of pleasure, losing himself in it.

"Dick," Lew moans, "I want you so bad, I want your bite...make me yours, Alpha."

"I will, Lew...I will..." Dick murmurs around Lew's hot skin of his breasts, still circling the nipple with his tip tongue, wetting the so hot and so soft - so good! - flesh, while his hand knead the other from the pair, letting the nipple between his fingers. Another finger tries to find place beside the first one inside Lew, slowly to fit without hurt much.

He would love to bite Lew right now, but he also wants to give Lew his knot, to make Lew ready to both of them at the same time, to make a good memory, to give Lew two sources of pleasure and comfort. Comfort before anything they would have to suffer.

Lew moans as Dick moves up, grasping his breast in one hand and latching on to the other with his mouth, teasing. Lew's milk has just come in, and he sighs as Dick licks and nips at the sensitive bud, wanting desperately for Dick to drink his milk and ease the heavy ache of his chest. Dick presses another finger inside him, and he bucks forward eagerly, taking him in to the knuckles and flexing his walls.

"Dick," Lew groans, "drink from me, please."

At the good acceptance and the great encouragement, of those wild hips meeting his fingers, Dick starts thrusting into Lew, speeding up bit by bit, rubbing his Omegas walls.

The lips also don't move away and go further in touch with Lew’s hot and soft skin, his lips closing a bit tighter around the nipple so he could drink Lew’s milk, liberating the drink of life from the swollen and smooth breasts of his Omega.

He moans around Lew and takes off his fingers, looking up to Lew as he takes his cock in hands, pulling down his pants swiftly, the cock already hard and thirsty for the warmth of Lew’s vagina. 

"Can I?" he pants, narrowed eyes, his tongue still chasing trail drops of warm milk.

Lew cries out as Dick moves faster within him, as he drinks Lew's milk, driving him crazy with his touches, his lips, his fingers, the hard cock rubbing against his thigh. Soon enough Dick sits back in his haunches, wrestling his pants down and freeing his erection, and Lew hums eagerly at the sight of him, swollen and red and dripping with pre-come already. There's milk on his chin, and Lew can feel it dripping down his breast, pooling in the crevice between his stomach and chest.

"Yes," Lew breathes, pulling Dick down over him, pressing their lips together. "Knot me, Dick," he moans. "Mark me."

Dick pants and nods, feeling himself too out of breath to talk normally. 

Then, as Lew pulls him over himself, Dick swings a leg around Lew's hips and holds his cock tip under his Omega's entrance as he arranges himself, supporting his weight on an elbow and his other hand. He looks at Lew and brings a hand to caress Lew's cheek. He smiles at Lew's disheveled appearance, his smooth dark hair spread across the mattress.

"You're mine, and I'm yours," he states, pulling himself for a soft kiss but also to lead himself inside his beloved Omega, gently but without too much gentleness; they know each other better now, they also get ready faster these days.

Lew smiles as Dick situates himself over him, leaning off to one side for the sake of Lew's swollen stomach between them. The Alpha lines up and presses in gently, kissing Lew as he does so.

"Remember our first time?" Lew asks breathily, clasping Dick's hand in his own. "I was heatsick...and you went too fast, and I had to ride you instead?" Lew smiles, squeezing Dick's palm. "Sometimes I imagine I was fucking you," he teases.

Dick blushes but smirks anyway, letting slip his own teasing:

"You seemed to be interested on it," he doesn't look at Lew at first but, shyly his glance comes back to his Omega's face, "back on the day." And Dick isn't really against the idea of having Lew inside him, too. He had liked back on the day, to feel something else, another stimulation; although a cock was something...that still looks weird to him. 

The Alpha rubs a bit his cock tip across Lew's opening.

"I was...it all was very new for me that time," he licks his lips, looking back at Lew as he starts pushing inside, "Now it seems...a lot easier...faster..."

"I still am," says Lew, smirking. "I think about it more than you know. But being pregnant-" he rubs his belly a bit, thoughtful, "well, it changes things," he chuckles.

Lew lets his legs fall open as Dick brushes against him, then eases inside.

"We've had plenty of practice," Lew demurs, closing his eyes and moving his hands to Dick's back, holding him. "I'm loose, for you, and wet, aren't I?" Lew licks his lips. "I wonder if I could stretch you open like you do me," he husks.

Dick feels the heat even harder on his cheeks as Lew teases and admits he -still- imagines his Alpha in that position, in an...Omega's position? It's strange, the thought, for Dick. Not that he never thinks about it, not as if he hadn't liked when Lew fingered him, but it still looks weird - more like, it should feel weird but Dick doesn't feel it weird enough.

His thoughts are very fast forgotten, though, because Lew reminds them of their babies, and Lew's pregnancy, and Dick smiles at that beautiful being, wrapping his arm around the swollen belly.

Soon, Dick's cheeks gain red undertones again, but this time he accepts the teasing. He pushes a little bit more and he takes his hand off it, letting his body find the way in by itself, until he' deep at his Omega, and just a hand on the bed to support him while he avoids overcoming Lew's belly. Leaning just to kiss the belly.

"You're just 'open' enough," Dick murmurs, "You'll never be...loose...you don't feel--Oh, loose..."

Lew grins at Dick's flustered expression, rubbing his palms down the Alpha's back and sides, cupping his ass in both hands and squeezing the hard, muscled cheeks. Dick wraps himself around Lew's belly and slides home within Lew, his cock passing through Lew's passage and into his cervix, and Lew arches off the bed with a groan. It hurts, somewhat, with Dick's girth, but it's a pain he likes, and he rolls his hips down, pulling Dick in deeper.

"God," Lew says, "You're fucking perfect inside me, Dick. You don't know how good this feels."

"Are you alright?" Dick pants, a little worried for Lew's belly, his and the children's well-being, his eyes fogged by pleasure - from those hands too, he can’t deny it to himself, though, so it's hard for him to understand what that groan means. But as soon as Lew praises it, their physical and sexual encounter, Dick smiles, "I know...that from my side," he swallows, "it feels wonderful." He tries to move but slowly so to survey his Omegas comfort. "We can do as...before or by side."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lew hums, lifting his head again to smile at Dick. "I'm glad you feel good too," he murmurs, kneading Dick's ass slowly. "I couldn't abide it if I wasn't giving you pleasure in return." He feels sore between the legs, desperately needing release, and he pulls Dick down for a messy kiss.

"You'd have come already, a few months ago," Lew teases. "We're both getting old, aren't we?"

Dick smiles back and kisses Lew in return too, although he tries to not push much against the Omega's already very swollen belly. Against his torso, Dick ponders that there must be more than one kid in Lew’s belly and, despite feeling he should feel scared, he also feels affectionate and proud on his Omega for being so strong, carrying their two or more children and being opened and comfortable to making love with Dick. He's also grateful for every little detail in this relationship.

He rolls his eyes when Lew teases him and starts moving his hips forward, rolling them to meet Lew’s home , chasing the tightness, the warmth and the pleasure in Lew’s sweet inside, smooth walks and perfectly fitting vagina.

"Nah, we're getting experimental," he smiles a little bit, between audible pants. He's starting feeling overwhelmed.

"That we are," Lew agrees, sighing as Dick presses in with intent now, his knot starting to swell just a bit inside of him. He's close, Lew can feel it, and he drops a hand down to feel where they're connected, to rub at his clit and encourage his own orgasm.

"C'mon," he croons, "Fill me up, Alpha." Lew bucks up as he finally crests, coming around Dick's cock with a whine. "Dick," he moans, "Dick, I-I'm ready. Take me."

Dick can't hold in when Lew comes and moans to him, begging him to mark him as his own. So Dick comes, thrusting just a bit deeper inside Lew, groaning. He bends over Lew and runs his teeth over the neck until he feels himself at his pleasure peak and he bites Lew, drawing blood as he sucks the skin. Just some time after it he then finally sighs, a really long and lasting sigh. His body relaxing bit by bit. "Mine..." he whispers against Lew's neck, trying to protect Lew's belly with an arm from his body weight.

Lew cries out as Dick presses in, finally, filling him with his seed and his knot, and he feels the Alpha's teeth scrape at his skin before they sink in, and the pleasure floods through him so strong he goes numb, boneless, moaning in ecstasy. He feels the bond swell in his chest like a heart attack and loses consciousness for a moment, sagging into the bed with a whimper.

When he comes to again, he and Dick are still tied together by his knot, the Alpha's gaze locked with his. "Hi," he mumbles. "That was fun."

Dick's torso is bend over Lew’s chest but before resting against it, and the belly, the Alpha holds himself dutifully onto a hand beside Lew’s head as he pants out all the energy he has just lost in that sweet orgasm. They are finally bond together, he realizes eventually, trying to recover and watch out for Lew’s state. He breathes deeply and looks up. His Omega is breathing slowly but he seems well. Dick pushes himself up, so to hold himself.

"It was," Dick says and smiles softly, he pants a little more before speaking. "I knew it would be."

Lew smiles sweetly, taking Dick's hand and pressing it to his cheek, letting his eyes fall shut. "You're always good to me," he murmurs. "My sweet Alpha." He shifts, rolling more onto his side, careful to give Dick room.

"Don't leave till I'm asleep," Lew mumbles. "Want to...remember this night," he says. "The right way." Still, sleep is close. Dick won't have to wait long.

"I won't," Dick smiles, coming to Lew's sides as the Omega moves. 

It feels so good and soft to be here with his Lew, after marking him as his Omega - and only Omega -, that it feels wrong and dreadful to remember and watch the world around them getting smaller. Lew and the babies don't deserve it, this new stress. But he knows he needs to be realistic: 

"But I'll move our things when you do, alright?" He caresses Lew's cheek, leaning to kiss Lew's chest, the nearest skin to Lew's neck, where he has marked Lew, where he can find Lew's smell the strongest. "We need everything ready tomorrow morning."

"Mhmm," Lew mumbles, smiling as he feels Dick nosing against his neck, his breath ghosting over the swollen mark in his skin. He takes Dick's chin in his hand and pulls the Alpha up for a chaste kiss, smiling. "Love you," he says, and relaxes. Dick's knot has begun to taper off, his walls moving back to their usual shape, and he mewls softly.

"Alpha," he mumbles, and finally falls asleep.

As soon as Lew seemed to have fallen asleep, Dick got up quickly to take Lew’s favorite and biggest blank and lay the warm clothing cover his pregnant Omega, sweetly sleeping over the white sheets of Dicks former bed.

He smiled sadly at the image, Lew seemed so in peace, he didn't deserve to be moved around, and then Dick went out to arrange their things. Lew's things weren't many, there were not more than a pair of clothes, Dick's stuff were as scarce so he had no much to arrange. The food was the most they had.


End file.
